


High and Dry

by love4155



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Levi, Explicit Language, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4155/pseuds/love4155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants attention from Levi, and he's going to get it. </p><p>Or</p><p>A needy Eren gets put in his place by Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High and Dry

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATEEEE BITHDAY TO MY ANGRY SON!!! I love Eren. I can't believe Haikyuu!! is over, guys! I'm gonna go cry now. At least the manga is ongoing! :((( I haven't been the best mentally lately, so I do apologize if my writing doesn't meet my usual standards. On another note, I'm on spring break so expect some sort of activity on my account.! (That is if I'm not reading Yarichin Bitch Club.)

“So how long are you going to work on that?” I mumble quietly, cheek resting on my palm as I lay on the edge of his bed.

 

He ignores me, unphased by my mindless complaining. The office chair he sits in has no sign of turning around to even  _ look  _ at me. He pushes up the reading spectacles on his nose before focusing back on the laptop screen in front of him. 

 

“At least  _ acknowledge  _ me.” I pout, rolling over onto my back. My vision is inverted as my head hangs over the side of the bed. I stare up at the ceiling, noticing how the dull shade of grey he has chosen for his room suits the feeling I have currently. 

 

_ Boredom.  _

 

Levi's been at it for about forty five minutes, promising to give me his full undivided attention when he finishes. Yes, it's important to take college seriously, but I need his focus on me  _ desperately.  _

 

_ Just who does he think he is? _ He types away at his desk, fingers flying over the keyboard. It would almost be sort of beautiful if I wasn't in such a foul mood. I fix the dirtiest scowl I can manage at the back of his head, deciding that it's in my best interest to sit up straight before all the blood rushes to my head. 

 

“Don't ignore me.” I whine, picking at the skin around my nails. “It makes me sad.” 

 

The longing I feel for Levi is  _ ridiculous.  _ Although we’re in same in the room, he won't give the slightest  _ fuck  _ about my needs. 

 

“Don't be a crybaby. A couple more minutes is all I'm asking.” he replies, fingers moving quickly on the surface of his computer.

 

His words pique my interest, causing me to analyze them further. 

 

“How long is a couple?” I pester, “Because it means two. So two more minutes?” 

 

He lets out an irritated sigh, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “Don't take things so seriously.” 

 

If I bother him enough, he'll eventually cave in. I know this, but the whole process takes too long to complete.  _ I'll just have to use another method.  _

 

“Aren't you stressing yourself out?” I purr, crossing my legs, “You should take a break,  _ daddy.”  _

 

Levi has had a soft spot for the pet name for as long as we've been together. He describes the feeling of being called “daddy” as “an overwhelming sense of power.” But honestly,  _ I love the way it feels rolling off of my tongue.  _

 

He stiffens at that, movements coming to a complete halt. “ _ Eren.”  _ he says sternly, “I really need to get this done.” 

 

I know my words have hit a very  _ special  _ nerve as he finally gives up and talks to me. He seems  _ tense _ . If he would just let me, I could definitely help him with that. 

 

“But don't you think playing with me would be more fun?” I whine, sticking my lip out.

 

_ “Look.”  _ he grits, “If I don’t get this done, I'm probably going to fail.” 

 

He spins his chair around to face me, an elbow resting on the arm of the seat. He gives me an irritated look, eyebrows lowered. Holding up both hands fingers apart, he commands, “Ten. Give me ten minutes.” 

 

I lay back against the bed, resting my head on the pillows lined up on the headboard. I move from side to side, finding a comfortable position before I comply with an, “Okay.” 

 

I grab my phone, tossed aside on the other side of the bed.  _ If I'm going to wait, I might as well try to entertain myself.  _

 

After a short time, he closes his laptop, setting it on the right side of his desk. I waste no time hopping off of the bed, and pulling him by the arm towards it. 

 

“Please be rough with me.” I smile innocently, “I want to be able to feel you  _ tomorrow.”  _

 

He doesn't attempt to stop me from pushing him onto the mattress, back resting against the wall. I make myself comfortable in his lap, unable to see his face with the way I'm positioned. 

 

“Listen to me  _ and listen good.”  _ Levi orders, trailing his fingers over my lips, “I'm in charge, and  _ only me.  _ Your job is to obey me.” 

 

“Okay daddy.” I agree in submission, letting out a small mewl as he slips his fingers past my lips. 

 

“What's this?” he rasps, taking a lock of my hair to twirl between his fingers, “You love to  _ try  _ me, but when I act on it, you turn into putty in my hands.” 

 

He curls his fingers around the inside of my mouth, pulling my cheek outward. 

 

“If you're so brave,” he whispers,  _ “Then bite me.”  _

 

He explores the expanse of my mouth, fingers spreading out wide. As he comes across the metal ball fastened deep within my tongue, he gives it a pull.

 

_ “All bark, no bite huh?” _

 

While he waits for the response I won't give, he pushes the digits deeper down my throat, until I threaten to gag. 

 

Levi is being extra  _ forceful _ today, but I do admit it turns on an odd switch inside of me. 

 

“Still playing innocent?” He purrs, “Cat got your tongue?” 

 

His hand twists in my hair, pulling my head upwards to expose my jaw line. The pressure on my hair is painful, yet, I can feel myself harden under my grey sweatpants that hang on my waist. 

 

_ Maybe I'm a bit of a masochist.  _

 

_ “Kiss me.”  _ I mumble, voice distorted by the fingers in my mouth, feeling drool dribble down my chin. 

 

He doesn't hesitate to brush his lips against my waiting ones, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth. He holds it there for a second, before releasing it slowly. Our lips meet again, allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I deepen the kiss, turning my head slightly to the left. 

Knowing he'll get a reaction from me, Levi traces over the prominent bulge on the front of my pants. Sensing that he's in a foul mood, Levi will most likely tease me until I'm a teary eyed mess. To remain vigilant, I cup my hand over his to be sure our night doesn't take that turn. 

 

“Satisfied?” 

 

“Not entirely, no.” I murmur,  _ “Play with me, daddy.”  _

 

His fingers slip under the elastic of my underwear as he husks, “Don't think you're in control here.  _ I'm sure you're aware of the fact that you'll be moaning like a bitch under me soon enough.”  _

 

His words are explicit, and degrading. I feel sort of humiliated after hearing them, but they only seem to add fuel to the fire pooling in my abdomen. I'm not quite sure what it is about being embarrassed by the one you love that gets me going, but I know I like it.  _ I want more.  _

 

I allow my body to be pushed back against the sheets, Levi's grip on my wrist still tight. He holds it to the mattress, successfully pinning me down. His free hand pushes up the material of my shirt, exposing the tanned flesh of my chest. 

 

“Should I leave marks  _ here?”  _ he questions, dragging the tip of his index finger over my lower stomach. “Or  _ here?”  _

 

I'm not quite sure whether he truly wants an answer, or if his questions are rhetorical. Either way, I just want him to skip to the good part  _ where he defiles me.  _

 

His tongue is warm on the sensitive skin on my belly, a pool of saliva forming on my flesh. The feeling is gentle, in contrast to the pain I feel as he sinks his teeth into me. This motion is repeated numerous times, broken cries of arousal falling from my lips. 

 

_ Those are definitely going to bruise.  _

 

“ _ Daddy  _ I need…” I whimper, mind so cloudy it's hard to tell exactly what I want myself. 

 

Levi lifts his head to look up at me, eyes a darker shade of grey than usual.

 

_ His eyes look hungry; ravenous. It's almost as if he's going to devour me. _

 

“Ah ah ah.” He says in a sing song voice, “Good boys use their words.” 

 

The only problem with this is that I'm not completely sure where my ability to be coherent has gone. Once Levi takes control of the situation, my mind just turns to mush. I know that if I don't respond some sort of punishment will be put into play, yet, I'm at a loss for words. 

 

“I want you to…” I start, thankful that Levi looks away as I say these words, most likely knowing that his gaze will pressure me. “Touch me.” 

 

Hoping that my answer will be good enough, I try to find some way to hide my face from him. No matter how many times he fulfills my utmost sexual desires, I still find it hard to look him in the eyes during sex. I fear that if we make eye contact, he'll see right through me. His eyes will pierce straight through my soul, seeing who I  _ truly  _ am.  _ I don't think I'm ready for that.  _

 

“Be specific.” he urges, “I don't know what you want if you don't say it.” 

 

My dick aches for some sort of friction, making me feel like I'm going  _ mad.  _ The deep ache in my lower half is the only thing that I can think about, my mind too deep in the gutter to process anything else. The words Levi speaks are jumbled up inside my head, making it seem like a miracle I understood him in the first place. 

 

“Levi,” I whimper, voice weak, “Anywhere.” 

 

Any place that Levi touches sears my skin deep, burning ever so sweetly. At least that's how it feels as he grazes his hand over my leaking arousal. I help him tug off my pants, leaving me just in my briefs. 

 

“You're gorgeous, kitten.” he rasps, “Every last bit of you.” 

 

I greatly appreciate his words, so I show my gratitude through the loud moan that leaves my mouth as he sucks a dark bruise onto the inside of my thigh. The wet kisses he plants over every inch of my body make me even more sexually frustrated than before.  _ If that's possible. _

 

I know not to rush him (since good boys follow orders, not give them,) but it's too late to stop the slurred words that fall from my lips.

 

“Daddy,” I cry, legs trembling,  _ “I want you inside me.”  _

 

I honestly can't say I have any clue where the courage to say this arose from, but I feel relieved that it was said. 

 

“All in good time, love.” he replies, retrieving a bottle of lube from his bedside table. 

 

By the tone of Levi's voice, I can tell he has no intention of giving me what I want just yet. The idea itself makes me feel so helpless I could cry. He must have noticed my sudden change of attitude as he says in a soft tone, “If you can hang on with me for five more minutes,  _ I'll give you whatever you want.”  _

 

I don't even have to think about my answer as I nod my head frantically, deeming the deal impartial enough. He gives a half smile at that, turning his head slightly to the left. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

The way the words roll off his tongue, sweet like honey, make me feel warm and tingly all over. Whenever I'm complimented or praised by Levi, I feel like I'm going to explode.  _ In the best way possible, of course.  _

 

Fingers grasp the material of the bottom of my shirt, pulling it upwards quickly. I get the idea, shrugging the rest of the fabric off of me. His breath is warm against my chilled skin as he hovers over my nipple. I'm enveloped in warmth as he closes his mouth over the sensitive bud, sucking gingerly. 

 

The needy moan that leaves my lips must encourage Levi, as he snakes a hand between my legs. He pulls my underwear down just enough for me to kick them off the rest of the way, before taking my hardened length into his hands. He taps the milky white fluid leaking from the tip, creating a string between my body and his finger. 

 

_ “You're already so wet.”  _ he husks, “Do you wanna cum for daddy?” 

 

_ “Yes-”  _ I gasp, “fuck.” 

 

“Then,” he whispers,  _ “You'll tell me exactly what you want.”  _

 

My fingers twitch as they wrap around Levi's hair, pulling it softly. His hands are too quick, too skilled for me to last long enough to pleasure him.  _ I want to return the favor.  _

 

“Daddy,” I pant, drool dribbling down my cheek, “I want to ride you.” 

 

The long look he gives me tells me that he heard me  _ loud and clear.  _

 

_ “Hands and knees, dear.”  _ he speaks, leaning over to retrieve the bottle of lube askew on the bed.

 

I sit up, before leaning over and rest on my weight hands. Once I'm comfortable, he's right behind me, hands placed on my lower back. 

 

“Your hands are warm.” I note, letting my head hang between my arms. “It feels nice.” 

 

He hums quietly as he trails his hands along the side of my stomach, then over my hips. 

 

“Is it okay… like this?” he checks, still wary of my comfort. 

 

“Yes.” I breathe, feeling my body become restless, “Please.” 

 

His fingers are there now, stretching,  _ pulling pushing.  _ I can only grip the sheets, knuckles turning a pale shade of white. The wet squelch of his fingers inside me is loud in the dimly lit room, along with the choked gasp that leaves my open mouth.  

 

“You're really feeling it just now…” he whispers, lips ghosting over my lower back. 

 

I moan in response, unable to string together a correct sentence. He curls his fingers, knowing exactly where to hit to make me cry out for him. My back arches by instinct, leaving me to feel stripped naked for all to see; exposed. 

 

Levi can reach places and press buttons I never even knew I had. I'm coming closer to accepting the fact that Levi will know my body better than I ever will, maybe even cherish it more than myself. 

 

“Daddy.” I cry, desperate for friction, “ _ I want to cum. Please.”  _

 

He removes his fingers, with protest from me, and starts to shed his clothes. I can feel a dip in the mattress, signifying his rushed movements. 

 

I adjust my position along with Levi, our bodies fitting together perfect harmony. I take a moment to compose myself as I look down at him, giving a shy smile before I start to take in the tip. It's a bit of a stretch, yet the familiar burning sensation doesn't bother me any more. 

 

His fingers grip the flesh of my hips tightly as I sink down slowly, unable to be satisfied unless I'm able to take all of him in one go. 

 

“ _ You’re fuck- big.” _ I pant, “You'll split me in half.”

 

“I'm a weak willed man.” he groans, “So don't tempt me.” 

 

Soon enough, I'm fully seated against Levi, his hard length all the way inside me. I gather the last of my strength, and with shaky legs I lift my hips until he risks slipping out of me. Slamming my hips back down, I splay my hands over his chest in hopes of keeping my balance.

 

His strong hands help guide my body as I grind my hips back and forth, moaning loudly from the intense feeling of sexual desire I have. I can tell Levi is feeling the same, from the sharp breath he inhales. 

 

Fatigue sets in my thighs as I bounce up and down on his cock, feeling it rub and press against my walls. He's hot and hard, stimulating my prostate. 

 

My mind can't help but wonder whether he's as close as I am or not, but by the way he thrusts upwards into me, I can tell it's a mutual feeling. 

 

“Faster, fuck.” I mewl, never wanting to blow it as bad as I do right now. 

 

“When you tell me to go faster,” he murmurs, nipping at the junction between my neck and shoulders, “It just makes me want to go  _ slower.” _

 

I threaten to cry at that, and I know that I've truly reached my limit. If he slows down, I just might  _ burst.  _

 

Thankfully, he speeds up, filling the room with an audible sound of skin on skin. I don't know how long I can last at this pace, with Levi fucking me at full force. The precum bubbling at the head of my dick smears on both of our stomachs, my length pressed between our two bodies. 

 

I wrap my arms around his shoulders as I'm fucked to my orgasm, crying out loudly as it happens. I feel exhilarated, intoxicated by a feeling of extreme pleasure. 

 

His thrusts lose pattern, becoming shallow. He gives me a quick tap to the thigh, a warning that he's about to cum. I tighten myself around him, silently encouraging him to finish. The warm liquid that leaks from me feels strange, yet, I enjoy it. 

 

We both lie there, still holding each other close.

 

“I feel like I could pass out at any moment.” I smile, a dopey grin spread wide across my face. 

  
“Likewise.” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> I form crushes too easily. If you've ever been nice to me, I probably think you're the best thing ever tbh. I really wanted to write some whiny bitchy Eren. My brain was SCREAMING at me to post this at like one a.m!!! Leave a comment!


End file.
